Incubus Loving
by FallenShateiel
Summary: CDPW odd pairing but i thought it would be interesting


**Incubus Loving.**

C: One shot.

R: T

P: CD/PW

S: Cedric is in love with Percy. But Percy is in denial and refuses to look at him.

* * *

He won't even look at me. 

I may be a stupid Hufflepuff Fifth Year, but its not as if I deserve this treatmen. I made prefect just to be closer to him. I am the Seeker for the Hufflepuff Quidditch team (more my father's dream than mine.) I'm the best in my Year, and everyone's friend...

So why won't he notice me. I had him so close and yet he denies it. I took care of my body and tried to be everything he might desire. Even if I'm male. I thought he would like my pitich black hair, like everyone else. My grey stormy eyes, my full lips and fit body.

I thought that being handsome, smart, intelligent and atheletic would be something he wanted.

Could I have been more wrong?

He pays more attention to that Penelope Clearwater than he does me. I'm jealous, I'll be the first to admit the fact that he likes her more than me kinda pissses me off. I mean, only last week she was trying to flirt with me...

Argg... Its driving me insane.

What, with that Heir of Slytherin going around attacking defenseless cats...

Merlin! Give me a week, I'll be in St. Mungos.

* * *

Lockhart has got to be the worse teacher in the history of Hogwarts. After the Gryffindors unfortunate luck with the cornish pixies, he just talks about Harry Potter or himself. 

So I think of Percy's red hair and the way it stuck to his sweaty forehead as He thrashed his head back and forth...

Dammit. I have to get that out of my head.

It makes standing up uncomfortable.

* * *

I find that Quidditch is a great release if I don't want to masturbate from the visions. 

The flying in the sky, sometimes high enough to touch the clouds. It relaxes me as little does nowadays. Its when I'm up here I forget the flames of his hair, the ridiculous glasses, abstract Weasely mind. Its when I'm up here I forget that his lips tasted like coffe and something else. Like sugar gone bitter.

I forget that he mewled when I bit a certain spot on his thigh...

I'm just Cedric Diggory up here. Not a Hufflepuff, prefect nor Percy's obsessor...

Just Cedric.

It feels great.

* * *

Walking in the castle is a little forebiding. Especiall y if you have your dorms in the Dungeon pat of the school. The hallways give you the feeling that their aobut to enclose on you. In fact the only benfit of being on this side is that the kitchens are closer. 

So thats where I'm headed now. Just going back to the dorms to finish some homework...

"...Oh Percy! Stop that it tickles..." A giggly girl, that is no doubt Clearwater...

With Percy...

MY PERCY!

There are three options I could take. Storm into the room that the voice came from. Ignore it and and forget theres any chance with Percy, or I can get some sort- of revenge...

This is the point where I hate being a Hufflepuff, I'll choose to ignore Percy and finally forget the entire thing happened... then exact vengence when the perfect timing comes.

So many choices.

Great thing is. Being a Hufflepuff no one will suspect me.

* * *

They found a Hufflepuff, Justin Finch- Fletchy and a Gyffindor ghost attacked. Right after Harry Potter turned out to be a parselmouth. 

Tough luck.

Noticed Percy staring at me. I didn't even give him the slightest inclination that I thought of him. His Penelope still flirts unashamefully with me. It makes me want to gag.

Yet infuriating Percy is one good thing.

Even if when he walks into the room I get butterflies in my stomach.

"Cedric, can you help me?" Ernie MacMillian, good kid if a bit eccentric. I give him a bright smile despite the fact I can practically feel Percy's sharp brown eyes stabbing a thousand wounds into my soul.

"Sure kiddo."

* * *

Quidditch Game concelled, two more attacks. The object of my venom: 

Penelope Clearwater.

The other an innocent by- stander; Hermione Grangewr.

Poor Percy.

I hope he hurts as much as I hurt.

Fucker.

* * *

Grabbing my bag off the library table I prepare to leave. 

I know Percy's standing there, staring at me.

I ignore him and continue on my way. Until he speaks:

"You're nothing but a shit." Heated.

As cooly as I can I turn with a slight sway of the hips that drives some girls crazy, sometimes the guys too.

"What have I done for such an admirable title?" Mocking and condenscending.

"Why won't you just forget about it. It was a mistake that should never have happened." He looks desperate, standing wth such unrefinement.

"You're right Weasely, I'll forget that I fucked you hard up the arse as you screamed my name." He's shocked by my bluntness. I smile one of the smiles that dosen't reach my grey eyes.

"Don't worry, in time I will want to forget that unfortunate mistake."

Harsh.

I just leave so he cannot see my heart shatter.

* * *

We had an assignment in DADA, something actuallly reasonable. 

"How to describe an Incubus."

I instantly thought of Percy.

About everything that made me want to spend a life- time worshiping him. The bad things, the good things... all of them made him like an incubus.

But I don't write that, instead I ask Cho Chang to help me. She goes red and says ' OK'.

* * *

Something happened to the youngest Weasley. Something that threatens her whole life. I hope that Percy's Ok. Even if I couldn't be the one to comfort him. 

I sigh staring at the flames.

The red lips pushing against mine as I lean his body against the perfect's tub edge. The mermaid on the wall sleeping as our tongues dance together.

Underneath the bubbles his legs are wrapped tightly around my waist impaling himself on my cock. With me thrusting in a rythm we finally figured out. His long neck dipping back to let out a sceam as I fist him...

I hate him for what he's done to me.

* * *

Its been tow month's since I've seen him. 

Not long enough.

Even as Clearwater admires the Head Boy badge on his chest he stares at me. I know I've grown taller and according to everyone else more handsome.

That look of his should be lillegal.

I turn to get aways form him and the giggly girls that are following me. I feel a milion years old. Sittting in a cabin alone waiting for the world to end as the train begins to leave.

* * *

Handsome Cedric. 

Merlin, girls need to get a life.

I even found Snape looking at me interested. I was tempted to do something to expoit that snarky bastard... but I didn't know what.

However Oliver Wood was looking embarrassed when I came into he locker room because I forgot my shampoo. I only had a towel around my waist, his blush was more than enough to tell me that the time for my Incubus to fall was near.

Sirius Black is still on the loose.

Its entertaining to see people so flustered about it.

But I'm not really thinking about that as Oliver puts his concentration to my cock. His head bobbing up and down as I sit in the Quidditch Captain's seat. His tongure running along the bulging vein, probing the slit... taking it all the way in until it hits the back of his throat...

I groan when I no longer can stand it. Coming in his mouth he swallows it all.

"Oliver?" Shocked.

My plan for Percy to catch us worked perfectly.

Oliver jumps up and tries not to black out. I put my arms around him and bring him to sit on my lap as I gaze up in disinterest at Percy's red and hair and perfect everything. Satisfied at the pain in his eyes.

He turns red and stumbles out.

I'm aroused and Oliver can feel it.

* * *

I belive I hurt Percy. 

I relish in the thought, becauser he makes me want to rip out my chest.

We beat the Gryffindor Qudditch team today. Artifically and I wanted a rematch. Being a prefect and Quidditch Captain I usually get what I want.

Poor Harry Potter. He seemed like a good kid.

Olivers' in the showers and I really actually don't want to bother with him.

I still want Percy and its driving me up the wall.

* * *

Cho Chang is a good kid. I could almost replace Percy with her... 

But I watched him graduate today.

Boring holes into me as he broke up with Clearwater...

Kissing me in the abandoned cabin on the train.

I could die for him...

_Le Fin._


End file.
